A lighting device for a vehicle that illuminates an inside handle mounted to a vehicular door is known (for example, as described in Patent Document 1). The lighting device described in Patent Document 1 includes a light source (a light exit member) is provided on an upper side of the inside handle to illuminate the inside handle from an upper side. With this configuration, the inside handle is easily seen and operated.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-247317